Die Übergabe
by Kegom
Summary: Zwei Drogendealer. Eine Übergabe. Und ein neugieriger Junge. Warnung: Yaoi... irgendwie. C&C ist natürlich sehr erwünscht!


Disclaimer: Sämtliche Charaktere aus Detektiv Conan gehören nicht mir, sondern dem anbetungswürdigen Gosho Aoyama.

AN: Auch wenn ich dies hier als Yaoi bezeichne, so existiert doch kein Pairing im üblichen Sinn. Am Ende der Geschichte werdet ihr verstehen, warum. Außerdem werden in dieser Fic bewusst bis kurz vor Schluss keine Namen verwendet. Mal sehen, wann ihr herausfindet, um wen es sich handelt!

**Die Übergabe**

Endlich hatte er es geschafft.  
Erleichtert seufzend schob der Junge seinen Stuhl zurück und streckte sich. Dann nahm er wieder den Zettel zur Hand, an dem er die letzten fünf Stunden gearbeitet hatte.  
Es hatte lange gedauert, doch letztendlich hatte er es geschafft, den Code zu entschlüsseln.  
Er wusste jetzt, wo die Übergabe der Drogen stattfinden würde. Die Adresse selbst sagte ihm nichts, aber er wusste, dass es sich um ein Gebäude am Hafen handeln musste – vermutlich ein Lagerhaus.  
Schnell glitt er vom Stuhl, schlich durch die dunkle Wohnung – die anderen schliefe bereits – und holte sich den Stadtplan.

In der Tat – ein altes Lagerhaus am Hafen.

Der Junge schlug den Stadtplan zu und überlegte sein weiteres Vorgehen.

Den Brief mit den verräterischen Informationen hatte er ganz zufällig erhalten. Die Detective Boys hatten Fußball gespielt und Genta hatte den Ball ins Gebüsch gekickt. Er selbst hatte den Ball wieder holen wollen und war dabei überraschenderweise auf die Männer getroffen.

Zwei Männer, die auf einer kleinen Lichtung im Gebüsch standen und sich erregt über etwas gestritten hatten – leider hatte er nicht viel mitbekommen können, da sie ihren Streit schnell abgebrochen hatten, als sie ihn bemerkten. Das einzige, was er deutlich verstanden hatte, war, dass es um Drogen ging.

Dann war der eine der Beiden auf ihn zu gekommen, hatte ihn am Kragen gepackt und geschüttelt, während er ihn drohend gefragt hatte, was er gehört habe.  
Er selbst hatte natürlich beteuert, er habe nichts gehört, doch es hatte nicht so gewirkt, als würde der Mann ihm glauben.  
Dann jedoch hatte der Andere interveniert.  
Mit einem abschätzenden Blick hatte er den Jungen gemustert und dann gesagt: „Also, du kleine Ratte, du hast jetzt eine Wahl. Entweder, du verpisst dich jetzt ganz schnell von hier, vergisst, dass du uns jemals gesehen hast, oder…", hier hatte der Mann eine bedeutungsvolle Pause gemacht und einen Brief aus seiner Tasche geholt, „… oder du bringst diesen Brief hier zu der Brücke über den Fluss, die neben der Oberschule liegt und versteckst ihn dort in einem Riss im zweiten Pfeiler. Wenn du es richtig machst und schnell wieder her kommst, bekommst du ein schönes Taschengeld. Na, was sagst du?"

Das Taschengeld war ihm ziemlich egal gewesen, die Bedrohung, die von den beiden Männern ausging schon weniger.

Sein detektivisches Gespür war jedoch geweckt worden und so hatte er zugestimmt, Bote für die beiden ominösen Männer zu spielen.

Der Mann, der ihm den Vorschlag gemacht hatte, hatte ihm den Brief gegeben und ihn dann noch mal am Kragen gepackt.  
Er hatte den Jungen ganz nah an sein Gesicht herangezogen und dann geflüstert: „Und wehe, du beeilst dich nicht, oder _denkst_ auch nur daran, irgendjemandem etwas davon zu erzählen! Ich kann deine kleinen Freunde da drüben spielen hören und ich wette, du möchtest doch nicht, dass ihnen etwas passiert, oder? Deswegen wirst du auch schön nur das tun, was ich dir sage und dann kannst nachher wieder kommen und dir dein Taschengeld abholen und deinen niedlichen Freunden wird nichts passieren, OK?"

Und so war er aus dem Gebüsch aufgetaucht, hatte sich schnell mit der Ausrede, er hätte vergessen, etwas einzukaufen, bei den Detective Boys entschuldigt und war dann losgerannt.

Sobald er unter der Brücke angekommen war, hatte er sich im Schatten eines Pfeilers hingekauert und den Brief untersucht. Dabei hatte er festgestellt, dass der Brief zwar verklebt war, aber nicht besonders gut. Es war relativ leicht für ihn gewesen, den Umschlag zu öffnen und den Brief herauszuholen. Auf den ersten Brief schien das Schriftstück nichts Verdächtiges zu enthalten, doch er hatte es trotzdem schnell abgeschrieben.

Dann hatte er den Brief wieder in den Umschlag getan, ein Stück des Klebestreifens mit seiner Schere abgekratzt – immerhin war es möglich, dass dort noch DNS des Mannes dran haftete – und den Umschlag mit Hilfe der Klebe aus seinem Schulranzen wieder zu geklebt.

Anschließend hatte er den Brief in dem Riss im zweiten Pfeiler versteckt.

Der Mann hatte ihn gut bezahlt, obwohl sein Kumpan aussah, als hätte er den kleinen Störenfried lieber umgebracht. Dann hatten die Beiden ihn auf den Heimweg geschickt.

Der Junge schnaubte verächtlich.

Die Beiden hatten doch tatsächlich geglaubt, er hätte nicht bemerkt, wie sie ihm heimgefolgt waren! Er hatte so was natürlich schon erwartet. Leider hatte er dagegen jedoch nicht allzu viel machen können. Umso wichtiger war deswegen, dass er jetzt, nachdem er den Brief entschlüsselt hatte, besonnen handelte.

Nachdenklich nagte der Junge an seiner Unterlippe.

Zur Polizei gehen stand schon mal außer Frage. Solange er keine Beweise hatte und die Männer nicht genau identifizieren konnte, schwebte er in Gefahr. Und er war nicht wirklich scharf darauf, als Futter für die Fische zu enden. Den anderen Detective Boys wollte er auch nichts sagen – es reichte, wenn er sich allein in Gefahr begab.

Da half nur eins.

Er musste den Männern alleine das Handwerk legen.

Kurz schloss er die Augen und wünschte sich _er_ wäre hier. Der Mann, der in letzter Zeit immer größeren Platz in seinen Gedanken eingenommen hatte und der sein Herz zum Klopfen brachte, wie kein anderer.

Der Junge schüttelte den Kopf. Dass er früher immer geglaubt hatte in _sie_ verliebt zu sein! Niemals hatte er in ihrer Gegenwart so weiche Knie bekommen, wie in der Gegenwart dieses Mannes und nie hatte er _so_ von ihr geträumt. Es tat weh, zu wissen, dass er _ihm_ seine Liebe nie würde gestehen können, dass es immer nur ein Traum bleiben musste.

Andererseits: Er wollte _sie_ auch nicht verletzen – dazu war sie eine viel zu gute Freundin, dazu hatte er sie immer noch zu gern.

Wieder schüttelte der Junge den Kopf, diesmal, um seine nutzlosen Gedanken zu vertreiben.  
Er sah auf die Uhr. 23:12. Zwei Stunden noch bis zur Übergabe des Heroins im Keller des alten Lagerhauses.  
Zeit genug für ihn, dort hin zu kommen. Zeit genug, um sich ein Versteck zu suchen und die ganze Sache zu filmen.  
Das letzte Gadget von Professor Agasa war eine kleine Kamera in einer Schirmmütze versteckt, gewesen. Das Teil war zwar ziemlich unangenehm zu tragen, besonders über längere Zeit, aber dafür hatte es unter anderem auch Nachtsicht – perfekt für sein Vorhaben.

Auf Zehenspitzen schlich der inzwischen ganz in Schwarz gekleidete Junge durch die Wohnung und zog sich erst draußen vor der Tür die Schuhe an. Dann schlüpfte er so leise wie vorher durch die Haustür ins Freie, wobei er eine Zeitlang einfach nur ruhig stehen blieb und mit den Augen die Gegend erkundete.

Gut – keine Beobachter oder seltsamen Autos zu sehen. Anscheinend hielten sie ihn für einen vollkommen normalen, durchschnittlichen Grundschüler.

Nach einem kurzen Kontrollblick, ob auch noch alle Fenster der Wohnung dunkel waren, machte er sich auf den Weg zur nächsten Bahnstation.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Nach einer halbstündigen Fahrt war er endlich in der Nähe seines Zieles angekommen.

Während er seine Fahrkarte in den Kontrollschlitz der Schranke schob, dankte er dem Himmel dafür, dass erstens nicht allzu viele Leute heute unterwegs gewesen waren, und zweitens diese Schranken voll automatisch waren.

Das letzte was er jetzt brauchen konnte, war ein besorgter Erwachsener, der ihn fragte, warum er um diese Uhrzeit noch unterwegs war.  
„Mal sehen…", flüsterte er zu sich selbst, während er die verlassenen Straßen und die hohen, dunklen Lagerhäuser betrachtete, „ich bin jetzt hier… das bedeutet, das Lagerhaus müsste gleich… ah, ja, da ist es ja!"  
Triumphierend betrachtete er das Gebäude. Es war von einem hohen Drahtzaun umgeben und sah halbverfallen aus.  
Nach einer Weile suchen hatte er ein kleines Loch im Zaun gefunden. Dankbar für seine kleine Statur schlüpfte er hindurch. Selbst Genta hätte hier Schwierigkeiten gehabt und für einen Erwachsenen wäre es schier unmöglich gewesen.

Vorsichtig suchte er sich einen Weg über das Gelände.

Wenn er es richtig einschätzte, war dies ein Lagerhaus aus den dreißiger Jahren. Er hatte in der Schule mal etwas über diese Art von Lagerhäusern gelernt, unter anderem, dass es zwischen den oberen Stockwerken und dem Keller eine Art Lastenfahrstuhl gegeben hatte, durch den der Fisch aus den höheren Verarbeitungsräumen in die gekühlten tieferen Räume gelangt war.  
Diese Fahrstühle waren manuell betrieben gewesen, mit einer Kurbel, Eisenketten und Gegengewichten. Außerdem hatte die Lehrerin erzählt, dass, wenn es Probleme mit dem Fahrstuhl gab, Kinder in die Schächte geschickt wurden, um das Problem zu beheben, weil der Raum zu klein für Erwachsene war…

Durch ein zerbrochenes Fenster stieg er in das Gebäude ein, wobei er immer wieder atemlos nach Geräuschen lauschte. Doch alles blieb still. Vermutlich waren die beteiligten Parteien entweder noch nicht da, oder schon im Keller.

Langsam schlich der Junge durch den Lagerraum, darauf bedacht, weder auf das herumliegende Gerümpel, noch in irgendwelche Löcher im Boden zu treten.

Nach kurzer Orientierung erspähte er das Loch auf halber Höhe der Wand, hinter dem der Lastenfahrstuhl sich verbarg.

Aufmerksam musterte er das Gebilde. Rechts neben dem Loch waren der Hebel und die Winde, auf die die Eisenkette gekurbelt wurde, die den Fahrstuhl bewegte. Angesichts der Menge von Eisenkette, die sich auf der Winde befand, vermutete der Junge, dass der Fahrstuhl sich entweder in diesem, oder in einem der oberen Stockwerke befinden musste.  
Stirnrunzelnd betrachtete er die verrosteten Metallteile. Vermutlich würde man die nicht mal mehr mit einem Vorschlaghammer bewegen können. Vorsichtig stieg er auf einem alten Pappkarton, der erfreulicherweise direkt vor dem Fahrstuhlschacht lag und spähte vorsichtig in den dunklen Schlund.

In diesem Stockwerk war der Fahrstuhl nicht. Der Junge versuchte, einen Blick nach oben und nach unten zu werfen, war in dieser Position aber nicht in der Lage dazu.  
Also stemmte er vorsichtig einen Fuß an die Winde und zog sich mit einer Hand am Hebel und der anderen am Schacht hoch, bis er halb auf dem unteren Rand des Schachtes saß.

Sich mit einer Hand am Hebel absichernd und mit der anderen eine kleine Taschenlampe hervorholend, lehnte er sich in die Dunkelheit und blickte hoch. Schwach konnte er in der Dunkelheit, die sein kleines Licht nur unzureichend erhellte, die Umrisse des Fahrstuhls ausmachen.

Er warf einen weiteren Blick nach unten. Tiefste Schwärze begrüßte ihn, und einen Moment erfasste ein Schauer seinen Körper. Dann wurden seine Miene und seine Haltung wieder kalt und professionell.

Als er das Licht der Taschenlampe über den Rand des Schachtes gleiten ließ, entdeckte er kleine Löcher in der Wand, die eine Art Leiter nach unten bildeten. Eine Leiter, die gerade breit und tief genug für ein Kind war.

Direkt neben der Leiter führte ein Teil der Eisenkette ebenfalls nach unten. Vermutlich der Teil der Kette mit den Gegengewichten dran.

Der Junge lächelte grimmig. Zumindest hatte er etwas, woran er sich etwas festhalten konnte, sollte er das Gleichgewicht verlieren.

Er schluckte kurz, als ihm aufging, was er hier vorhatte. Doch es half nichts. Er musste es tun.

Einen Augenblick lauschte er in den Schacht hinein. Er war sich nicht sicher, aber es schien ihm, als könnte er Gemurmel von unten hören. Unhörbar seufzend schaltete er seine Taschenlampe ab. Auch wenn der Strahl nicht sehr hell war – er durfte nichts riskieren.  
In der fast vollkommenen Schwärze tastete er nach den Löchern. Nachdem er die ersten gefunden und ein Gefühl dafür bekommen hatte, wo und in welchem Abstand diese Löcher waren, schwang er sich vollständig in den Schacht und suchte mit seinen Füßen den Halt. Dann begann er langsam und vorsichtig den Abstieg, immer wieder still werdend und lauschend.

Dann geschah es.

Der Junge tastete gerade mit seinem linken Fuß nach dem nächsten Loch, als er plötzlich spürte, wie der Ziegelstein unter seinem rechten Fuß zu bröseln begann.  
Panisch versuchte er sich mit den Händen stärker festzuhalten, doch als er die Finger stärker ins Gestein vergrub, konnte er spüren, wie der alte, seit Jahrzehnten nicht mehr reparierte Ziegel auch hier zu kleinen Sandkörnern zu zerfallen begann.

Er wusste, er konnte jeden Moment fallen.

Die Augen weit aufgerissen in der Dunkelheit, heftig keuchend, langte er blindlings nach der verrosteten Eisenkette und hielt sich klammerartig daran fest, als der Stein unter seinen Füßen endgültig nachgab.

Mit hallendem Getöse fielen die Gesteinsbrocken in die Tiefe.

„Was war das!", hörte der Junge eine barsche Stimme von unten fragen.

Die Dealer waren also doch schon da.

Der Junge hing an der Kette, die glücklicherweise nicht hin und her schwang und lauschte angespannt.  
Ein Gemurmel antwortete der barschen Stimme, zu leise, um sie zu verstehen.  
„Von wegen, Ratten!", antwortete die barsche Stimme. „Seit wann machen denn Ratten so ein Getöse, hä? Ich werd´ das jetzt untersuchen, ich will nich´, dass die Bullen hier auftauchen!"  
Der Junge konnte seinen eigenen Angstschweiß riechen. Ganz still verhielt er sich, als der Strahl einer starken Taschenlampe langsam die Wände des Schachtes empor strich.

´Bitte…, flehte er in Gedanken zu _ihm_. ´Bitte mach, dass sie mich nicht sehen! Bitte!

Er wusste nicht, wen er sonst um Hilfe anflehen sollte. Für jemanden mit einem so logischen Verstand war es schwer, an die Existenz von Göttern zu glauben. Aber _er_ hatte ihm schon oft aus der Patsche geholfen.

Außerdem liebte er _ihn_.

Anscheinend wurde sein Gebet tatsächlich von irgendjemandem gehört, denn der Lichtstrahl strich die Wände bis auf einen Meter unter dem hängenden Jungen ab – und zog sich dann zurück.  
„Da is´ niemand.", gab die barsche Stimme widerwillig zu. „Aber ich glaub trotzdem nich´, dass es sich um Ratten handelt! Ich wette, das is´ bloß dieses alte Gebäude… fällt vermutlich schon halb in sich zusammen! Scheiße, ich wünschte, diese Typen würden sich beeilen! Man hat ja nich´ die ganze Nacht Zeit!"

Auf diese Aussage antwortete die andere Stimme wieder mit unverständlichem Gemurmel.  
Dann entfernten die Männer sich wieder von dem Schacht.  
Lange hing der Junge noch da, wartete darauf, dass sein Herz sich beruhigte und der Schweiß auf seinem Körper wieder etwas trocknete.  
Das Zittern, dass seinen ganzen Leib erfasst hatte, ignorierend, schob er sich wieder an die steinerne Leiter heran, suchte wieder Halt im zerbrechlichen Gemäuer.  
Eine Hand an der Kette belassend, führte er seinen Weg nach unten fort, froh um den Halt, den dieses geschmiedete Stück Eisen ihm gab.

Er wäre vermutlich weniger froh gewesen, wenn er gewusst hätte, dass jedes kleine Rucken an der Kette den Hebel und die Winde oben im Erdgeschoss weiter löste…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Erleichtert kauerte der Junge sich auf den Boden.

Der Schacht war hier ebenso zum Lagerraum hin offen wie oben, aber da auch hier die Öffnung in Hüfthöhe eines Erwachsenen anfing und in Schulterhöhe aufhörte, war genug Platz für ihn, um sich zu verstecken.  
Vorsichtig spähte er über den Rand der Öffnung. Die beiden Männer vom Nachmittag standen in der Mitte des schwach erleuchteten Lagerraums. Der eine der beiden hatte einen Aluminiumkoffer dabei.

Unruhig ging der eine Mann hin und her, immer wieder einen Blick auf die Uhr werfend. Der andere schien ähnlich nervös, er rauchte eine Zigarette nach der anderen.

„Verdammt, wo bleiben die denn!", brach es plötzlich aus dem Umhertigernden, dem die barsche Stimme gehörte und den der Junge als den Mann erkannte, der ihm am Nachmittag befohlen hatte, den Brief im Pfeiler zu deponieren.

„Still!", befahl der andere ihm plötzlich und lauschte.

Der Junge hielt den Atem an.  
Tatsächlich, von der Treppe, die aus dem oberen Stockwerk hierher führte, erklangen Stimmen.

Die beiden Männer stellten sich nebeneinander, Anspannung in ihrer Haltung.

Der Junge nahm leise seine Schirmmütze ab und stellte die kleine Kamera mit Nachtsicht an. Dann setzte er die Mütze wieder auf und hob seinen Kopf vorsichtig über den Rand der Öffnung, dankbar für die Dunkelheit, die in seiner Ecke herrschte.

Über die Treppe traten vier weitere Männer herein, einer, der eine Aura von Wichtigkeit ausstrahlte, ein weiterer, der ebenfalls einen kleinen Koffer trug und zwei weitere, die das Wort „Bodyguards" förmlich auf die Stirn geschrieben hatten.

Gespannt beobachtete der Junge das Verhalten der Männer. Ganz klar, es ging um die Übergabe von Drogen.  
Sobald diese Tatsache klar für ihn und er sich sicher war, dass die sechs Männer vollkommen in ihr Geschäft vertieft waren, holte er sein kleines Mobiltelefon heraus und wählte die Nummer der Polizei.

„Hallo?", flüsterte er in den Hörer, „Ich befinde mich im Moment im Hafengebiet…". Während er die genaue Adresse in halblauter Stimme herunterspulte und erzählte, was er gerade beobachtete, ließen seine Augen die Gestalten der Männer nicht los, immer befürchtend, dass sie ihn hören könnten.  
Sobald er seinen Teil gesagt hatte, legte er auf, ohne seinen Namen genannt zu haben.  
Er konnte nur hoffen, dass die Polizei sich beeilen würde. Er war sich nicht sicher, in wie weit seine Aufzeichnungen vor Gericht etwas gelten würden.

Plötzlich ertönte ein lautes Knarren über seinem Kopf.

Erschrocken schaute der Junge nach oben, konnte jedoch nichts erkennen. Dafür spürte er jedoch, wie die Kette neben ihm leicht erzitterte.  
Seine Gedanken rasten. Kam jemand anderes den Schacht herunter? Aber wer? Er hatte schon festgestellt, dass der Schacht viel zu eng war für einen Erwachsenen. Und er konnte sich nicht viele Kinder vorstellen, die mitten in der Nacht in einem leerstehenden Lagerhaus herumklettern würden.

Wieder knarrte es über ihm.  
Dann erklang ein lang gezogenes, metallisches Kreischen.

Die Männer unterbrachen ihre Geschäfte.

„Was war das?", rief der Mann mit der wichtigen Aura bedrohlich.

„Ach, das is´ wahrscheinlich nur der Schuppen hier…", versuchte der Mann mit der barschen Stimme ihn zu beruhigen.

„Überprüfen Sie das!", befahl der andere. Seine Bodyguards hatten unangenehm aussehende Schusswaffen gezogen. Zusammen mit dem Mann mit der rauen Stimme näherten sie sich dem Lastenfahrstuhl.

Der Junge zog blitzschnell seinen Kopf zurück und kauerte sich auf dem Boden zusammen. Er hoffte, dass sie ihn mit seiner dunklen Kleidung hier nicht entdecken würden. Immerhin kamen die meisten Leute bei einem Geräusch von oben nicht auf die Idee, unten nachzuschauen.

Diese Idee erwies sich jedoch als fatal.  
Der Boden des Fahrstuhlschachts war extrem trocken und extrem staubig.

Krampfhaft versuchte der Junge sein Niesen zurück zu halten. Doch es klappte nicht. Sein ganzer Körper krampfte sich zusammen, als seine Nase ihren eigenen Weg ging. Genau in diesem Moment jedoch ertönte ein weiteres metallisches Kreischen von oben.

Gerettet! Der Junge hätte beinahe vor Erleichterung aufgeschluchzt. Doch er befand sich noch nicht außer Gefahr.

Angstvoll hielt er den Atem an, als sich der Mann mit der rauen Stimme in den Schacht lehnte und nach oben schaute, wieder das Licht seiner Taschenlampe den Schacht aufwärts tasten lassend. Der Junge blieb vollkommen still, überzeugt, dass die Männer jeden Moment seinen Herzschlag hören würden. Nur mit großer Anstrengung konnte er ein angstvolles Keuchen unterdrücken.

„Hier is´ nichts!", erklärte der Mann und zog sich wieder zurück.

Der Junge atmete auf, als die Schritte sich entfernten. Wieder erfüllte ein metallisches Ächzen, Knarren und Kreischen den Schacht. Er zuckte zusammen, als die Kette neben ihm plötzlich stark anfing zu erbeben.

Kleine Gesteinsbrocken rieselten auf ihn herunter. Der Junge drückte sich näher an den Boden. Die Geräusche über ihm erfüllten ihn mit Panik. Was immer es war, es konnte nichts Gutes bedeuten.

Die Männer schienen das Gleiche zu denken, denn sie setzten ihre Verhandlungen hektisch fort, immer wieder nervöse Blicke zum Schacht werfend.

Das Geschäft war schon fast vorüber, als es passierte.

Wieder und wieder waren von oben die Geräusche ertönt und wieder wurde der am Boden kauernde Junge mit einer Ladung Gesteinsbrocken und Staub berieselt, die diesmal noch größer war, als zuvor. Scheinbar schien das Gebäude wirklich in sich zusammen zu fallen.

Gegen das Gefühl ankämpfend, unter dem Staub ersticken zu müssen, zog der Junge scharf die Luft ein – und hustete los.

Genau in dem Moment, als die Geräusche von oben wieder verstummten.

Schnelle Schritte näherten sich dem Schacht. Dann blendete der Strahl der Taschenlampe den Jungen, als sie direkt auf ihn gerichtet wurde.

„Na sieh mal einer an…", sagte die barsche Stimme des einen Mannes hämisch aber leise. „Eine kleine Ratte!"

Der Junge kauerte sich weiter zusammen, gelähmt vor Angst.  
Der Mann lehnte sich bis zur Hüfte in den Schacht und streckte die Arme nach dem Jungen aus.  
„Komm schön her, du kleine Ratte…", flüsterte er bedrohlich.

Der Junge presste sich gegen den Boden, als könnte dies ihn retten.  
Und in gewisser Weise tat es das auch.

Mit einem letzten schrillen Kreischen verabschiedeten sich der Hebel und die Winde im Erdgeschoß. Sie hatten die letzten 80 Jahre lang treue Dienste geleistet und den Fahrstuhl in seiner Position gehalten. Jetzt, von Rost zerfressen und zum letzten Mal beansprucht, konnten sie diesen Dienst nicht mehr tun.

Mit einem letzten Kreischen verabschiedeten sie sich – und der Fahrstuhl fiel in die Tiefe.

Der Junge spürte das Rumpeln mehr, als dass er es hörte. Dann passierte alles zu schnell, als dass er hätte reagieren können.Das Kreischen von oben brach ab und im nächsten Moment stürzte etwas Schweres in die Tiefe – direkt auf ihn zu.  
Mehr aus Reflex, als aus wahrer Angst schrie er auf. Dann raste der Fahrstuhl herunter zu, zerschnitt den Mann, der immer noch halb im Schacht lehnte, und noch weniger Zeit zum Reagieren gehabt hatte als der Junge, in zwei Teile – und verklemmte sich zehn Zentimeter über des Jungen Kopf.

Für lange Augenblicke lag er halb betäubt auf dem Boden des Schachtes. Die Druckwelle des Fahrstuhls hatte ihm auf die Ohren geschlagen und der abgeschnittene Oberkörper des Mannes lag mit vollem Gewicht auf ihm drauf, während des Mannes Blut Jungen und Boden durchnässte.

Mühsam versuchte der Junge, sich aufzurappeln, als er seiner Umgebung wieder gewahr wurde. Das Gewicht auf seinem Körper hinderte ihn jedoch daran.  
Als er erkannte, was es war, übergab er sich qualvoll, um anschließend in Panik zu geraten.

Er bekam keine Luft!

Der fallende Fahrstuhl hatte die Luftzufuhr abgeschnitten und noch mehr Staub als vorher aufgewirbelt, der nun die Luft erfüllte. Der Junge versuchte tief Atem zu holen, doch der Staub ließ ihn krampfhaft hustend zurück.

In diesem Fall war das Blut des Mannes ein Segen, denn es band zumindest ein bisschen des Staubes zusammen, genug, um den Jungen nicht sofort ersticken zu lassen.  
Der Nachteil hieran war jedoch der Gestank, der sich ausbreitete und den Jungen immer wieder würgen ließ, während er verzweifelt versuchte, seine Lungen mit etwas anderem als pulverisiertem Stein zu füllen.

Vermutlich wäre der Junge ruhiger gewesen, wenn seine Ohren nicht so geklungen hätten.

Mit diesen betäubten Ohren konnte er jedoch nicht hören, dass die Männer wegliefen, als von der Straße aus Sirenen erklangen, konnte nicht hören, wie eine kurze Schießerei stattfand und die Männer anschließend verhaftet wurden.

Er konnte es nicht hören und wurde immer panischer.

Immer kürzer und hektischer wurden seine Atemzüge, er fing an zu hyperventilieren. Verzweifelt drehte er sich unter dem Körper des Mannes herum und versuchte, ihn von sich zu schieben. Es gelang ihm nicht.  
Vor Angst schluchzend reichte er mit seinen Armen um den Mann herum und fing an, an der Unterseite des Fahrstuhles zu kratzen, erst aufhörend, als er zu schwach dazu wurde.  
Sich selbst ruhiger zwingend, versuchte er still liegen zu bleiben und lediglich tief ein und aus zu atmen, dabei die Tatsache ignorierend, dass er fühlen konnte, wie der Sauerstoff immer weniger wurde.  
Er konnte in der Finsternis seines Gefängnisses nichts sehen, doch er spürte, wie ihn die Schwärze der Bewusstlosigkeit zu umarmen drohte.

Mit seiner letzten Kraft konzentrierte er sich darauf, wach zu bleiben und zu atmen.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Die Polizisten stiegen vorsichtig die Treppe hinab, um den Kellerraum zu überprüfen.

Der Erste von ihnen, ein junger Mann, spähte vorsichtig in den Raum. Nachdem er sich überzeugt hatte, dass der Raum leer war, begann er mit der Beweisaufnahme.  
Den Raum mit seiner Taschenlampe absuchend, gelangte er zum Fahrstuhlschacht und unterdrückte sein Würgen, als er den Unterkörper des Mannes entdeckte.

„Takagi!", kam die gebieterische Stimme seines Vorgesetzten. „Was haben sie da gefunden?"

„Es scheint, als ob einer der Männer sich in den Fahrstuhlschacht gelehnt hätte, als dieser plötzlich runter fiel, Inspektor!", antwortete der junge Mann, den Strahl seiner Taschenlampe auf den betreffenden Fahrstuhl gerichtet, den halben Körper zu seinen Füßen ignorierend.  
Der Inspektor kam näher.

„Nun, der ist auf jeden Fall tot.", stellte er fest. „Da können wir nicht mehr viel machen. Ich schlage vor, Sie und ich gehen nach oben zurück und sagen der Mannschaft, sie sollen jemanden holen, der dieses Teil da weg holen kann, damit wir den Typen mitnehmen können. Das heißt, natürlich erst, wenn die Beweisaufnahme zu Ende ist!"

Der Inspektor wandte sich zum Gehen, doch Takagi blieb stehen.  
„Warten Sie, Inspektor Megure!", rief er leise, den Blick auf den Fahrstuhl gerichtet. „Ich… ich habe das Gefühl, wir sollten versuchen, ihn jetzt da raus zu holen."

Der Inspektor schüttelte den Kopf.  
„Er ist bereits tot, Takagi! Der Fahrstuhl ist total verkantet, selbst, wenn er nicht zu schwer für uns beide wäre, wir könnten ihn nie ohne das geeignete Werkzeug bewegen. Kommen Sie, ein bisschen mehr Warten wird dem Mann schon nichts ausmachen!"

Immer noch rührte der junge Mann sich nicht vom Fleck.  
Eine seltsame Beklemmung hatte ihn ergriffen, das Gefühl gefangen zu sein, nicht atmen zu können, wurde immer stärker in ihm.  
Ohne dass er es merkte, fing er an zu keuchen.

Megure kam mit sorgevollem Blick wieder zurück.  
„Was ist denn, Mann?", fragte er seinen Offizier.

Dieser schüttelte den Kopf.„Ich weiß nicht, Inspektor!", erwiderte er mit heiserer Stimme, den Blick unablässig auf den Fahrstuhlschacht und den darin verklemmten, türenlosen Kasten gerichtet.  
„Ich weiß nicht, warum, aber ich habe das Gefühl wir müssen ihn da sofort rausholen! Egal wie, wir müssen den Fahrstuhl da weg kriegen!"

Seine Stimme wurde immer panischer.  
„Schnell, Inspektor!"

Der ältere Mann legte ihm die Hand auf den Arm.  
„Es ist alles in Ordnung, Takagi, Sie haben lediglich einen Schock. Das ist eine ganz normale Reaktion. Glauben Sie mir, der Mann ist schon tot, ob er nun noch ein Paar Stunden länger da drinnen bleibt, oder nicht, wird ihm nichts mehr ausmachen."

Takagi schüttelte heftigst den Kopf.  
„Sie verstehen nicht, Inspektor!", schrie er. „Da unten ist keine Luft drinnen, wir müssen sofort den Fahrstuhl da wegnehmen!"

Megure bedeutete einem seiner anderen Männer, einen Krankenwagen zu holen.  
Eigentlich hätte er so eine Reaktion nicht von Takagi erwartet, dieser war immerhin kein Anfänger mehr, aber aus irgendeinem Grund war der Mann vollkommen panisch.

Sanft legte der Ältere seinem Kollegen den Arm um die Schultern und versuchte, ihn von dem Schacht weg zu geleiten.  
„Es ist alles in Ordnung", versicherte er dem Anderen mit beruhigender Stimme. „Sie kommen einfach mit mir mit und überlassen die Bergung des Fahrstuhls den Anderen…"

Takagi riss sich blind los.  
„Nein, Inspektor!", brachte er unter Keuchen hervor. „Verstehen Sie denn nicht! ER WIRD STERBEN! Er wird sterben, wenn wir ihn nicht sofort da raus holen!"

„Takagi! Es ist doch alles gut!", versuchte nun auch Kommissarin Sato, den Aufgeregten zu beruhigen. So vollkommen außer sich hatte sie den ruhigen Mann noch nie erlebt.

„Er ist schon tot, Junge, er wird nicht mehr sterben!", bemühte sich Megure weiter.  
Gemeinsam nahmen er und Sato jeweils einen Arm des Mannes und versuchten, ihn vom Schacht weg zu führen.  
Mit einer unerwartet brutalen Geste riss Takagi sich von den Beiden los und stieß Sato dabei zu Boden.  
„NEIN!", schrie er und stürzte auf den Fahrstuhl zu, sein einziger Gedanke nur noch, Luft in die Kammer darunter zu bringen.  
Wie besessen fing er an, an dem rostigen Metallboden herum zu kratzen, ohne sich darum zu scheren, dass seine Nägel dabei brachen und seine Fingerkuppen zu bluten anfingen.

„Hören Sie auf; Mann!", brüllte Megure und zerrte den Anderen vom Fahrstuhl weg.

Mit einer letzten verzweifelten Anstrengung schlug Takagi auf den Boden des Fahrstuhls, bevor er sich von seinem Vorgesetzten wegzerren ließ.

Und unter dem Fahrstuhl hörte der Junge diesen Schlag.

Abrupt riss er die Augen auf, die er unbewusst geschlossen hatte, während er gegen die Bewusstlosigkeit kämpfte.  
Er wusste nicht, wer da oben war, aber das war in diesem Moment auch unwichtig. Wichtig war nur, dass da oben jemand war, der ihn raus holen konnte.  
Mit erneuter Kraft hob der Junge seine Arme und schlug mit den Fäusten gegen den Boden des Fahrstuhls.  
Blut rann ihm über die aufgeplatzten Knöchel, doch er schlug weiter, nur noch von einem einzigen Gedanken besessen:

„Holt mich hier raus!"

Zwar unwillig, doch gehorsam ließ sich Takagi von dem Inspektor wegführen. Er wusste selbst nicht, was ihn eben überkommen hatte.  
Ein tiefes Schweigen hatte sich über die versammelte Mannschaft gelegt, während sie beobachteten, wie der sonst so sanfte junge Mann von seinem Vorgesetzten weggeführt wurde. Niemand hätte von ihm so einen Ausbruch erwartet.  
Auch Sato war vollkommen erschüttert von dem Verhalten ihres Kollegen. Schwer atmend lehnte sie sich an die Wand neben dem Schacht.  
Einen Augenblick schloss sie die Augen – um sie zwei Sekunden später wieder aufzureißen, als sie in der Stille der beobachtenden Mannschaft das leise Klopfen hörte.

Bewegungslos, ungläubig, lauschte sie für einen Moment.  
Da! Wieder hörte sie das Klopfen. Es erklang vom Boden des Fahrstuhls!

„Inspektor!", rief sie mit angespannter Stimme. „Ich glaube, wir sollten den Boden des Fahrstuhls doch sofort entfernen. Da… klopft jemand von unten gegen."

Der Inspektor erstarrte und Takagi wirbelte herum.  
„Der Zeuge!", rief er mit kratziger Stimme. „Der anonyme Zeuge, der uns gesagt hat, dass die Übergabe der Drogen unten im Keller von diesem Lagerhaus stattfindet! Was, wenn er sich im Schacht versteckt hatte?"  
„Aber… da passt doch niemand rein! Und selbst wenn… niemand überlebt es, wenn ein Fahrstuhl auf ihn fällt!", wandte Megure ein, jedoch mit sehr unsicherer Stimme.  
„Inspektor, da ist jemand drin! Hören Sie doch – das Klopfen wiederholt sich!", versicherte Sato energisch.  
Takagi rannte zurück zum Fahrstuhl und lauschte dem Klopfen. Sobald es aufhörte, klopfte er selbst wieder.„Wir holen dich da raus!", flüsterte er der unbekannten Person zu.

In der Zwischenzeit hatte die praktische Sato sich eine Eisenstange besorgt und drängte Takagi zur Seite.  
„Sehen Sie da die Ecke?", fragte sie. „Man kann sehen, dass der Boden da fast durchgerostet ist. Wenn wir mit der Stange darauf einschlagen, können wir bestimmt ein Loch machen!"

Sie hatte Recht. Nach einigen Schlägen mit voller Kraft durchbrach die junge Beamtin den Boden des Fahrstuhls.  
Sofort konnten die drei lauschenden Polizisten ein leises Husten hören.

Ein Strahlen breitete sich über Takagis Gesicht.  
„Wir holen dich da raus. Wir retten dich, mein Kleiner!", flüsterte er leise zu sich selbst, ohne den seltsamen Blick zu bemerken, den Sato ihm bei diesem zuwarf.

Auf dem Gesicht des Jungen unter dem Fahrstuhl breitete sich das gleiche Strahlen aus, ehe er in die Bewusstlosigkeit glitt.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Der Junge schlug die Augen auf, als Licht in sein dunkles Gefängnis brach. Einen Augenblick blinzelte er orientierungslos, ehe er erkannte, dass es sich um den Strahl einer Taschenlampe handelte.

„Ich sehe die Person nicht, Inspektor!", ertönte die Stimme einer Frau. Sato, erkannte er. Die nette Polizeibeamtin.

„Wer immer es ist, muss aber da drinnen sein!", erklang eine weitere Stimme. Inspektor Megure, identifizierte der Junge den Mann.

„Ich sehe aber nur den Oberkörper von diesem Typen!", erwiderte Sato und der Strahl der Taschenlampe schwankte hin und her.

„Er ist unter dem Leichnam.", sagte eine dritte Stimme sicher.

Der Junge riss die Augen auf.

Kurz herrschte Schweigen von oben. Dann erklang wieder Satos Stimme.

„Verdammt, Takagi… woher wissen Sie das alles eigentlich?"

„Ich… weiß es einfach…", antwortete der junge Mann. Unsicherheit hatte sich in seine Stimme geschlichen.

Ein Grunzen erklang und der Junge fühlte, wie das Gewicht von seinem Körper gehievt wurde.

„Vorsichtig!", mahnte jemand an, „Das Loch, das wir in den Boden gemacht haben, ist zu klein, um ihn richtig rauszuholen!"

Dann war der Körper des Jungen plötzlich frei und er blinzelte in das Licht der Taschenlampe, das sich direkt auf sein Gesicht gerichtet hatte.

„Sie… hatten vollkommen Recht, Takagi…", hörte er Satos erstaunte Stimme.

Dann bewegte der Strahl der Taschenlampe sich weg, als Sato unzeremoniell beiseite geschoben wurde. Kurz darauf spürte der Junge zwei kräftige Arme, die ihn aus seinem Gefängnis raus hoben.  
Unsicher schwankte er, als er in dem Kellerraum auf die Beine gestellt wurde.

„Dich kenne ich doch!", hörte er Megure erstaunt ausrufen.

„Natürlich kennen Sie ihn, Inspektor! Er gehört zu den Detective Boys!", kam die ungeduldige Antwort von Sato.

Der Junge löste seinen Blick jedoch nicht von den Augen des Mannes, der ihn aus dem Loch herausgeholt hatte.  
„Du hast mich gerettet…", flüsterte er beinahe erstaunt.

„Ich hätte niemals anders gekonnt… Mitsuhiko-chan…", sagte Takagi ebenso leise und lächelte leicht.

Dann wandte er seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder seinem Vorgesetzten zu.  
„Ich werde den Kleinen hochbringen.", sagte er. „Er muss zum Krankenwagen."

Megure nickte.

Mit Leichtigkeit hob der junge Mann den völlig verdreckten Jungen hoch.  
Und während er sicher die Treppe hoch getragen wurde, vergrub Mitsuhiko sein Gesicht am Hals des Mannes, den er liebte.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- Ende -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Na? Ab wann wusstet ihr, dass es sich um Takagi und Mitsuhiko handelt?

WICHTIG:

Für diejenigen von euch, denen bei diesem Pairing jetzt übel werden sollte: Ich habe die Geschichte NICHT als Shota geplant! Meine Idee ging mehr in die Richtung von einer Seelenverwandtschaft, die zwischen den unerwartetsten Personen existieren kann. Sollte ich jemals ein Sequel zu dieser Fic schreiben, so würde dieses auf jeden Fall mindestens zehn Jahre nach dieser Geschichte spielen.

Übrigens – um ehrlich zu sein, hatte ich am Anfang wirklich was GANZ anderes vor! Die Geschichte hat sich ab der Szene am Zaun praktisch selbst geschrieben – und nicht in die Richtung, in die ich sie eigentlich hatte haben wollen… Aber da meine Geschichten nie wirklich das tun, was ich von ihnen will, ist das vielleicht nicht sehr überraschend…

Kegom


End file.
